bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
101 Best Tries
101 Best Tries is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 3rd November 1986, and 1988, and then it got re-released on 7th June 1993 by BBC Video. Description If you are an ardent Rugby supporter or just a watcher of the game on television, names like David Duckham, Gerald Davies, Andy Irvine, Mike Gibson or Jean-Pierre Romeu mean just one thing; fast, free, flowing, enterprising and entertaining rugby, often ending in spectacular tries. This video contains 101 International tries, all of them special in their own way. Some are individual efforts, others involve players from both sides - but they will all be remembered in one way or another. As Cliff Morgan says in his introduction "The ultimate in rugby is scoring tries" and after that it's uninterrupted tries all the way to the closing credits. Opening # The Video Collection "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks # Warning screen # BBC Video Star logo (1980-1988) # Start of 101 Best Tries Closing # End of 101 Best Tries # BBC Video Star closing logo (1980-1988) # Warning screen Credits Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:BBC Video Globe ident from 1988 to 1991 Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Sports Videos by BBC Category:BBFC E Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBC Classic Sporting Moments Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Sport's Club trailer from 1993